kingdom_production_frfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Sora Akaruidesu
Sora Akaruidesu est la Master de Saber dans la 3ème guerre du Graal lors de Fate/Kingdom's Requiem. Elle deviendra ensuite le Master de Avenger Profil Histoire Sora fait parti d’une très ancienne famille de mage méconnu. Son arrière grand père aurait dû participer à la 2ème guerre du saint graal mais il fut assassiné juste avant. Idem pour son père. Depuis qu’elle est toute petite elle a donc dû s’entraîner sans relâche pour un jour venger sa famille et son honneur. Elle n’a donc jamais eu le temps d’avoir des amis. Mais cela ne la dérange pas plus que ça. Elle a donc vécu dans cet unique but et c’est pour ça qu’elle est très forte physiquement vue qu’elle faisait des arts martiaux depuis sa plus tendre enfance en s'entraînant sur la magie. Elle a toujours vécu dans l’unique but de venger sa famille en participant à la prochaine guerre du saint graal pour accomplir le grand souhait de sa mère. Apparence Sora a une silhouette plutôt fine laissant ressortir sa musculature. Ses formes sont plutôt présente mais cachée par ses vêtements toujours évasé. Son corps est très équilibré donc. Assez fine mais pas trop laissant ressortir légèrement ses muscles sans gâcher ses formes. Elle fait à peu près 1m70. Elle possède des jambes assez longue lui permettant de marché vite en faisant de grande enjambé. Le plus marquant chez elle est son visage fin et délicat contrastant avec sa silhouette. De plus il y a aussi un contraste entre ses yeux argentés et ses cheveux noir/roux foncé aux reflets rouges sangs. Sa chevelure fait généralement penser à des flammes en pleins combustion. Son regard neutre et argenté lui rappelle la froideur de la lune. Quand on la regarde dans les yeux on est soit captivé par ce regard étrange et mystérieux soit terrifié par celui ci. Sinon elle a des lèvres fines et légèrement rosé avec un petit nez discret. Ses cheveux lui arrive juste en dessous des omoplates. Ils sont toujours en désordre donc quelques mèches rebelles lui tombe sur le visage et devant ses yeux perçant. Généralement elle s’habille en survet avec des vêtements amples et confortable. La particularité c’est qu’elle porte toujours des choses longue cachant son corps et que même au niveau des mains elle a des bandages. Sora.png|Sora lors d'un entrainement Personnalité Sora est une fille très calme, neutre, impassible et fermer face à l’inconnu et aux gens très peu proche d’elle. Elle est assez inexpressive et a un visage toujours dur et sérieux. Avec les personnes vraiment proche d’elle, elle peut être plus expressive. Elle possède un très grand sang froid et une très grande motivation. Elle a des principes très nobles et ne revient jamais sur une décision car chaque choix qu’elle fait elle le considère comme juste et bon. Elle n’ai pas pour autant l’incarnation de la justice. Elle fait juste ce qu’elle considère de juste et droit. Elle possède un sens du bien et du mal très aigu. C’est une fille libre et sans règles. Faisant ce qu’elle veut avec ses principes et laisse faire le temps. Elle ne se précipite jamais. Elle déteste par contre ne rien faire et agira toujours. Pour elle tout résultat ne peut être fourni sans effort et entraînement. Elle a pour habitude de vivre et avancer avec une phrase bien à elle: “Plus tu tombera plus il te sera difficile de te relever mais temps que tu restera déterminé et motivé tu pourra continuer à avancer même si il te faudra ramper.” Capacités Sora est une mage spécialisé dans le combat, elle ne connais donc presque que des sorts de combats faisant d'elle un adversaire redoutable. -Kayutebu: Sora peut créer une épée translucide où seul des contours blanc/jaunes apparaissent. En résistant une courte formule l’épée peut changer de forme. Elle peut se transformé en arc translucide ou en bottes. Pour se changer en arc: “you who aim at the heart, let me pierce it with your arrow. Appears!” Pour se changer en bottes: “you who walk the heavens, let me jump with your soles. Appears!” Pour se changer en épée: “you who defends time, let me pierce it with your blade. Appears!” -Seinaru hikari: Sora peut faire apparaître un ou plusieurs cercles crypté de symboles anciens jaune au dessus de la tête de ceux qu’elle veut soigné (max 3). Il permet de soigné 50% des dégâts subi. -Enshõ: Sora peut enflammer une partie de son corps d’ardentes flammes. Elle peut même devenir une torche humaine mais cela demande énormément de mana. Elle s’arrête donc a deux parties max (très souvent les bras). -Bõkaheki: Sora peut alors créer un mur de flammes ardentes de hauteur 5 mètres. Il se créer selon le mouvement fait. Mystic Eyes Nõ no bijon Elle est dotée des "Mystic Eyes Nõ no bijon" qui lui permettent de lire les pensées des gens qu’elle regarde dans les yeux. Il s’active automatiquement mais est capable de le désactivé. Le pouvoir est actif tant qu’elle fixe la personne. Equipement Sora possède une sacoche de pierres magiques. Elle possède une paire de gant qui peut augmenter sa force activé avec une rune placé a un certain endroit sur le gant. Elle a toujours une deuxième sacoche avec elle où elle range pleins de truc comme un masque en cuir et des bandages pour ses mains. Rôle Jour 1 Saber est invoqué dans la résidence des Akaruidesu par Sora Akaruidesu et fait promettre a son Master de n'utilisé son Noble Phantasme que dans des cas d’extrême urgence. Aprés que Sora lui ai expliqué qu'elle souhaitée obtenir le graal pour venger sa famille Saber lui annonce que puis ce qu'elle est victime d'une injustice c'est son devoir de rétablir la justice! Saber révéla ensuite a Sora son œil démoniaque avant de lui demander des habits pour qu'il puisse se déplacer avec son Master toujours prêt a la protéger. Après avoir obtenus des habits son Master lui prépara a manger et lui expliqua en même temps la situation de sa famille : Son père et son grand père était tout deux censé participer a la guerre du graal mais ils furent toujours assassiné avant. Sa mère a cause du chagrin est presque devenus un zombie ne la laissant qu'elle dans son manoir. Après avoir manger Saber proposa de s'entrainné étant curieux de connaitre la force son Master. Il proposa a son Master un combat pour qu'il puisse l'évaluée, son Master accepta et le combat se termina par Sora totalement essoufflée ayant seulement réussi a donner un coups a Saber. Ils firent ensuite une petite partie d'échec avant de partir en direction de l'aéroport. Cependant arrivé a destination Saber ressenti la présence de Caster et Samæl et fit alors l'effort de se dématerialisé pour ne pas etre repéré. Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Personnage Catégorie:Ère Royal Catégorie:Master Catégorie:Fate/Kingdom's Requiem